Seal It With Cigarettes
by pokemypoke
Summary: Cassidy decides to play with fire...or at least Butch's cigarettes. Sexual content. Neoshipping. Rocketshipping.


So _Born This Way_ is really starting to irritate me due to the fact that I'm dying to get to the two tracks after it in the Gaga collection, so I'm taking a creative break until I feel a good grasp on the feel of the fic again. Ah well. We will turn from James and Jessie and focus on Butch and Cassidy instead. This was the very first idea I had for Neoshipping and I think it's kinda cute. If we're being totally honest here, I actually have quite the crush on Butch for some odd reason. I know, I know…his voice box has been through a cheese grater and drug around the streets of Troy by Achilles himself, but it makes him really stand out for me.

So while I don't own you or anyone from the Pokemon world, I do envy you, Cassidy, you snarky bitch. But you and Biff still need to bow to the white uniformed Rocket gods. Sorry.

* * *

><p>She was horrified…terrified…slightly numb and stupefied.<p>

She could actually understand why Jessie had a mallet. And a fan. And the occasional weapon.

She _understood_ Jessie.

Perhaps she should just end it all while she was ahead.

"Don't smoke inside the tent, Clutch," said Cassidy with a flick of her hair.

It was as if she had shot him in the face.

"Butch! It's Butch, Butch, Butch!" he spat. His normally raspy voice sounded strange with a cancer stick stuck between his lips.

Did he seriously think she didn't know his name? Laughter was bubbling to her lips but she merely shrugged. It was a soft spot for him and one of the only ones she could ever use to gain the upper hand. If she didn't constantly remind him that after five years of being by his side she _still _didn't know his five lettered, one syllable name, he'd go getting crazy ideas like being the leader or talking more or telling her what to do.

He might even realize that he was important to her.

It was infuriating to feel so weak and needy and in a general disarray next to the man that she had been through everything with. There wasn't even a need for it. She had initially been disappointed that her partner was stocky and cocky and the mocking sort of guy that Cassidy always hated. He had the most horrendous haircut she had ever seen and his voice was worse than a nail to a piece of glass. She had felt like throwing herself off the highest building at headquarters at the mention of his name.

And then they had trained together and her opinion of him changed forever. His bulky body somehow made swift progress through the obstacles with small grunts that made the material rubbing her breasts cling just a little bit tighter to her body. The feeling was so sudden and so startlingly that she had tripped over her own two feet. She remembered her heart sinking and her head spinning and a hand on her shoulder pulling her upward to the sight of two large brown eyes.

"_You okay?" _

It only took two words to seal her fate. She had run the rest of the track in a complete daze staring at his bum swishing back and forth and listening to his heavy breathing. It was the most horrifying yet satisfying day she had ever had. But the fear set in. It always did. Cassidy was gorgeous, after all, and she could get practically any man she pleased with a well-placed wink. The only problem occurred when she attracted the wrong man, which she seemed to have an uncanny knack for doing. She was _still _losing sleep at night over gifting Jessie's James one of _those_ smiles when she had first spotted him heading back from the communal showers during their training days. He had humphed and made his way back to the sleeping barracks as if she looked like a Jynx. She liked to think he lost his virginity that night because every time she ever managed to see him afterwards he seemed to have disgust for Jessie written all over his face. It was a comforting thought, if not a deranged one, and it made her feel better than thinking that he actually _cared_ for the snappy skank. That would have just sent her to the nearest and highest building. Again.

But the thought of Jessie did help her, in a way. She would always be better than her. Always. And unlike Jessie, Cassidy was not a coward. She was not petty with her affections or foolhardy with her manners. While she couldn't call herself _gentle_ with Butch, she was not needlessly cruel. She had approached a committed relationship with him in a logical and mature way that let him wonder without giving too much away. Unlike Jessie, she did not need to hide behind threats and veiled compliments with the hope that one day her man would catch on.

In a way, Cassidy should send the girl a thank-you note.

She brought a hand behind her back to finger the box of cigarettes settled against her seated bum. _Yes_, she thought, smirking slightly. _I'll have to send her a dozen of the most luscious donuts for my appreciation…and for her thunder thighs_.

"I can't believe this. We're camping outside like some common trainers," said Butch, crushing the cigarette underneath his boot and puffing the last smoke ring in the direction of the open tent flaps. "If it wasn't for those numbskulls, we might actually get a job done one of these days."

She was thankful he was on a topic she could breeze her way through. "I don't see why the boss doesn't just fire them already. Certainly we aren't _that _desperate for recruits."

He nodded and silence and smoke fumes assaulted her body. Though she found it so cliché that Butch smoked, she couldn't help but feel a little turned on by it. More often than she would ever admit, she would find herself imagining them in various locations making love and his sweaty body reaching across hers to grab a cigarette to celebrate their respective climaxes. She closed her eyes and let her mind wander. The normally putrid smell of smoke surrounded her and made her entire body burn for his touch.

His smacking lips broke her from her fantasies. "You okay, Cass? Ya look a little flustered."

"It's just running into those losers. They're a disgrace to Team Rocket and it makes my blood boil to think people associate them with us," said Cassidy, crossing her heels over one another casually.

"Just don't think about 'em. They ain't worth it."

He was so cute when he was concerned. She nearly asked him right there and then where his cigarettes had gone but decided to wait it out just a few moments longer.

"Yeah. You're right." She licked her lips. Her hormones took over. "Be a dear and head outside, would you?"

"Gettin' ready for bed? This soon?" His eyes were skeptical.

"Got a problem with that?"

He rolled his eyes before standing. "Just don't forget tah tell me when I can come in again."

Picking up a small bundle of clothes beside his sleeping bag, Butch made his way outside the tent. She inhaled deeply and ran a hand through her hair. This was it. Her gloves came off with shaking fingers as she gazed unabashedly through the small slit still exposing the outside world to her view. Butch was already making quick work of dressing and she could not help but kick her boots off hurriedly when the top half of his uniform fell to the ground with a flop. Only the flames from their dwindling fire illuminated his pale flesh but they were doing a wonderful job of making him glitter and glisten in the heady dark.

Shrugging off her blouse and then her bra, Cassidy smiled. The smell of his cigarettes still lingered and it fueled her fire to complete the mission at hand. She caught a glimpse of his black boxers before they disappeared beneath his pajama bottoms and she threw her skirt and panties behind her back. It was coming.

Remaining completely quiet, she watched him disappear into the night and heard a splash of water crash on their beloved flame. The world fell into complete darkness and she leaned over to click the lantern on. It came to life in a brilliant display of light and cast dark shadows in the corners of the tent.

"Are ya done, Cass?" He shifted his feet in the soil.

"Not yet," she said cheerily, pulling out a cigarette from the box behind her and examining it between her well-manicured fingers. Her heart raced.

Groaning, Butch shuffled outside. If she was right, he'd be digging in his pants pocket. The shuffling stopped. She smiled.

"Where the…"

She almost didn't go through with it. Her nipples were aching in the dim light and the space between her legs was growing wet and she had never felt so daring and so dashing in her life. Pulling a heist was nothing compared to this. What was jail when she could gamble her heart away to the one person she had ever felt any real connection to?

"I'm ready, Butch." Her voice was soft and stiff. Her body relaxed against her backpack, her legs widening on the ground.

"Oh good. I can't find my cigarettes. Musta fell out in the tent or something."

In he came. Out went her heart. He was hunched over to prevent his head from hitting the top of the tent but when his eyes locked on hers his feet gave way and sent his knees to the ground. His sharp intake of breath seemed to steal every bit of air from the tent. Down his eyes went to take in every last detail of her body in a slow and torturous crawl. She swayed her leg tentatively and was thrilled when his eyes followed the movement.

"Cass…"

Her hand came up and his brown eyes became intrigued. Parting her lips, Cassidy placed the cigarette in her mouth and fluttered her eyes as she let her tongue test the texture of the paper wrapping. Her mouth had gone so dry that it was rough and ragged, but she would not be deterred. Letting the end of the cigarette catch a space behind her teeth, she drug it out slowly and puffed nonexistent smoke rings in his direction.

Clutching the cig in her hands, she carried it down to trace patterns in the small space between her breasts. Butch shifted closer. The show was exhilarating and empowering and she ran the butt of the cigarette over one nipple with a contented sigh before moving on to the other. His silence did not scare her. She knew her lover was quiet and reserved from constant teasing of his voice. But she longed to hear him speak and longed to know it was him and no other that she was affecting this way.

"Butch."

His eyes rose hesitantly as if he was scared to miss a moment of her game.

Unsatisfied, she tried again. "I want you."

Another sharp breath. She lowered the cigarette to circle her navel and began to squirm to attract his attention.

"Say _something_, Butch. Anything."

Nothing. She grit her teeth. Her pointer finger took firm control of the cigarette before allowing it to skim the skin just beneath her navel and down toward her folds. She had shaved for the special occasion and though Butch did not speak, he made a noise at the very back of his throat to show his approval. Her free hand snaked down to part the skin and reveal her soaking, pulsing pink flesh to his view. The need for his voice was driving her insane.

"Something…come on, you bastard, say something."

He shook his head. She nearly screamed. But her hands were on a mission and she was nothing if not an entertainer. The cigarette sneaked across her folds and inward to slide across her hidden nub and down into her entrance. Another shifting noise and she looked up to find him propping himself up with both hands on either side of her knees. His face held the look of one utterly amazed and a quick glance to his crotch sent her ego soaring. She knew what he wanted. She managed a small laugh.

The moment the cigarette disappeared into her wet folds, he was on her. His weight pressed her arms against her stomach and his right hand caught her head. More emotions flitted across his face than she ever knew him capable of portraying. And then his lips were on hers both heavy and hot and she bucked her hips involuntarily. His mouth was moving as swiftly and smoothly as hot butter but it was not until his tongue gently nudged hers that she felt her heart melting in her chest. Bringing a hand to rest on his cheek, she turned her head ever so slightly to allow him further access to her mouth. He grunted appreciatively and brought his legs to rest on either side of her so that his erection poked her pussy in the most delightful fashion.

When they broke apart for air, she gave him a scorching look that he met with a grin. His mouth opened and her body trembled in his arms with anticipation.

"'Bout time."

_About time? No…no. 'Bout time. _Her mouth fell open. Taking this as a message to continue, Butch leaned in for another kiss. Unfortunately for Butch, Cassidy's fist was faster than his lips. He made a high-pitched noise as he hit the ground and she threw the cigarette to the side before crawling to him on her hands and knees.

"Come and get me, Botch."

The hard lines of his face twitched into a smile. "Whatever you say, _Jessie_."

It was a long night of rolling and roughhousing and rutting for the two Rockets but little did they know that they were not alone in their amorous activities. Down from the small hill on which their dimly-lit tent sat was another pair of agents keen on keeping the outside world outside. It was a sweaty and satisfied Jessie that first made out the shrill screams coming from somewhere in the nestled night.

"What in the world is that? It almost sounds like…" The name remained unsaid. She would not bring that blonde bimbo into their haven.

James seemed content to lie beneath her suckling on her right breast. That wouldn't do. She scrunched her face and he released her nipple with a pop. "Something the matter?"

"No…no…well, yes. Don't yank on my hair like that again. I swear a clump of it came out in your hands." She patted her head and groaned when sweat greeted her fingers.

Pouting, James let his hand ghost the skin along his partner's back. "I thought you would like it if I were a little more forceful."

"Hmph…I think you were forceful enough…" Her nails scratched the thin skin at his hip and he beamed.

"You were _amazing_," he breathed, taking advantage of the small space between Jessie's neck and her chest and burying his face there to lick up the beads of sweat that had collected. She found her desire for him returning through the haze and she pushed herself up and off of him. James whined in protest as their bodies disentangled and became definite and separate once more. "Jessie! I wanna cuddle!"

"And I want a cig. Wipe that look off your face. It's not attractive. We'll have more Jessie-and-James time when I'm done."

"Really?" His green eyes lit up like Christmas lights and she could not help but smile at him.

Placing a firm kiss on his lips and giving his lithe body one last look-over, she smirked. "Really."

James snuggled into the sleeping bag with a giggle and Jessie threw his t-shirt over her body before grabbing a cigarette and a lighter from her backpack. She made her way outside where Meowth had fallen asleep by the fire and was now snoring softly. She'd have to get James to move him in. Pressing the cigarette to her lips and snapping the lighter awake, she inhaled the smoke and the calm air before turning her head toward the hill. Maybe things would improve tomorrow like they had that night.

She started hearing the noises again – the ones that sounded strangely like Cassidy – only these were husky and heavy and just like the ones she'd been screaming for James. She shrugged. "These must be some really good cigarettes."


End file.
